I Miss You
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: It's been nearly 3 years since Tony disappeared and Ziva is finding it harder by the day. As she tells their story to their children will some pain be eased? And will they ever see Tony again?
1. Chapter 1

**'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

Ziva looked at the calendar. It read March 30th. It had been 3 years since she had last seen the father of her children. Talia had turned 5, 6 months ago to the date and Tom was 8 months away from his 3rd birthday. Every time she saw her son, her heart ached a little.

She had told Tony about Tom the day before he disappeared. Ziva thought back to the day now. It was filled with the new life of spring, and Easter was just around the corner. Talia had been pestering her to buy a Cadbury egg for weeks.

She was hardly surprised when the test came back positive. She had been sick and her sense of smell had increased so much she could literally smell Tony's unwashed socks from the laundry room.

Tony had hugged her, the big bear hug that Ziva loved so much. They had gone to Ziva's favourite restaurant and spent the night entwined.

The next day Tony went to work, as usual, whilst Ziva had to go to Israel since her father was not well. At his hospital bedside, she received the news. Tony had been taken hostage. Or at least that was what Gibbs had said. No one knew by whom. There was no idea about his whereabouts.

The only thing left for Ziva was to continue. She knew that was what Tony would have wanted her to do. It was awkward at NCIS at first but it had been awkward before. Especially when dealing with Rule 11. Ziva chuckled as she remembered how she and Tony had dealt with it.

_Rule 11: Never date a co-worker _Sure, no dating. But it never said don't marry your co-worker. They took the plunge quick, but it had turned out fine. Everyone was alright with it. Even Gibbs!

This was worse. Ziva felt as if part of her had been taken with Tony. With him gone, she truly understood the term _soulmate._ Tony was her soulmate, no doubt about that. One thing kept her going. Well, two to be precise.

Talia and Tom were Tony, in a sense. He was present in them. Also, as their mother and only parent, she had to set an example.

Nearly 3 years had passed. Taking Tony's laughing photo in her hand, a tear rolled down her face.

"Tony, I'm not sure if I can take it much longer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Mama!" Tom's cry jerked her from all the reminiscing. She turned round to face her son.

"Tali took my soldier away from me." Hiding a smile, she picked up her son tenderly. Ziva too had loved to play with G.I Joe. She stroked his soft brown hair.

"Tali! Come here!" Her 5 year old daughter ran into the room. In one hand was G.I Joe, in the other was a Barbie. Tali was an exact replica of Ziva, except she had Tony's nature.

"What are you doing?" asked Ziva. "Apparently you took G.I Joe off your brother. That's not very nice Tali, is it?" Tali giggled. Ziva put Tom down and went over to look at Tali. In one hand there was a Barbie, in the other a G.I Joe. But Tali had transferred Barbie's clothes to G.I Joe and vice versa.

"Why?" asked Ziva tiredly after a pause. Her daughter hugged the khaki-clad Barbie. "I wanted Barbie to be a soldier. Tom can have the G.I Joe...with the dress!" Tali laughed. Ziva had an idea.

"Tali," she whispered. " Dress G.I Joe the RIGHT way, and give him back to your brother. If you do that then I will arrange for clothes of your choice for your Barbie. Deal?" They shook hands. Tom ran forward and ran his hand down his mother's face. He turned to his sister.

"Mama's upset. She's been crying. See?" He made Tali do the same. Tali put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong Mama? You're sad...is it because of Papa?" Ziva smiled sadly. She really couldn't hide anything from her children. Tom sat down on the floor determinedly. Tali followed suit. "Mama, tell us about Papa. Please?" She couldn't ignore them, their pleading faces, their eager eyes. They deserved to know; about their past and themselves too.

"I always had feelings for your father. We saw each other every day, we even had to pretend to be married on a few occasions. But there was one instance where we both realised, and accepted our feelings for each other. We also got the courage to tell each other." Tali was deep in thought. "Mama, tell us MORE! Actually, tell US everything!" Ziva smiled. It would be good to speak to her children about Tony; for them and herself. Ziva started to tell her tale.

"It all started with a pair of black boots..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note: Sorry readers, I made a mistake in the 1**__**st**__** Chapter- it's Rule 12 NOT Rule 11!**_

"Everything started with black boots? Like mine?" Ziva nodded as Tali showed her the boots she had on that day.

"Well, it didn't really start. Our feelings grew. We accepted those feelings on a mission...and we wouldn't have gone on that mission if there weren't black boots. It all started like this...

_**Past**_

"What are these?"asked Ziva, Tony looked up from his desk to hers. He sighed.

"Ziva, they're boots. Leather boots, actually." She shook her head.

"I know that Tony. It's just that...these look scarily familiar." Abby arrived in the bullpen and picked them up. She smiled at Ziva and Tony.

"They should be familiar. They're my favourite pair." Abby took them and went to sit at McGee's empty desk.

"Why are they here?"asked Tony. They started to hear a slow click of heels. Tony gasped.

"Abby let me borrow them." The speaker was a tall, voluptuous blonde. She smiled at Ziva and Tony.

"Who's this Abby? Could you introduce her?"Abby shook her head and looked at McGee, who had suddenly appeared on the scene. He hugged and kissed the blonde. Tony's jaw dropped.

"Tony, Ziva meet my cousin Michelle. " Michelle smiled at Tony. Turning to Ziva she smiled and quietly said 'Shalom'.

"Have you been to Israel?"asked Ziva. Michelle nodded.

"Yes, I spent a year there. I was at the Embassy. I'm a diplomat you see. That's actually why I came here." She looked for a place to sit down.

"Please, take my chair." Tony offered his seat to Michelle, you took it.

"Yes, I was asked to take 2 agents with me, for a special operation. It's a bit...different from normal operations." Tony and Ziva looked at each other...how was it different?

"DiNozzo, Ziva, Michelle, let's head up to MTAC." Gibbs appeared out of nowhere.

"This ought to be interesting," muttered McGee to Abby, who nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a diplomatic mission. We required 2 skilled agents to accompany the Secretary of the Navy on a visit to Britain. The director recommended you two." Tony and Ziva smiled at each other.

"Why do you need us in MTAC though?" Michelle smiled as the Director nodded.

"I wanted to meet my bodyguards." Tony and Ziva stood to attention as the Secretary appeared on the MTAC screen. He smiled as he looked at both of them.

"Yes, you two look good. Good sir, what is your name?" Tony replied clearly.

"It's Anthony DiNozzo, sir. I happen to be a special agent here at NCIS." He turned to Ziva.

"And you madam?" Ziva stood up straighter.

"My name is Ziva David, sir. I was Mossad's liaison officer but now I too am a special agent." She quickly flashed a smug look at Tony which the Secretary noted. He laughed; a big, booming laugh.

"A friendly rivalry I see! It's always good to have a little competition to get the blood simmering and the adrenaline pumping. I know I can trust you Leon." The Director bowed his head humbly.

"I shall see you two tomorrow for lunch," he said to Tony and Ziva. " There I shall get to know you better."

_Later_

"Mom, I'm hungry." Ziva frowned at Tali. She had been immersed in her story-telling. However, her rumbling tummy told her that she wasn't the only hungry one.

"Yeah! You telling me about a lunch has made me feel like the same thing!" Ziva smiled. It was probably best not to tell them about the lunch just yet...you had to listen to THAT without any interruptions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There are loads of you people out there who have my fic as a favourite/ alert. First of all, a great big thank you hug TO EVERYONE! You guys make my day You'd make it even more if you reviewed. But most of all I'd like you to enjoy them even if you don't want to review.**

**MERRY XMAS TO ALL xxxxx**

"I love your spaghetti bolognaise Mom." Ziva frowned and gently wiped some tomato sauce off of her son's chin.

"Technically it's not mine. It's your father's family recipe." Tali looked at her thoughtfully.

"But you're married to Dad, aren't you?" Ziva smirked and then sighed.

"Am I? Or am I his widow?" She just nodded for her daughter. Tali continued.

"Then his family must be your family, right." Ziva stopped; her daughter had a point.

"But your dad's father taught him the recipe...your father and I did not grow up together Tali."Tali stopped kicking her legs against the table leg.

"Then how did you meet him?" Ziva sighed. Why did children have to be curious ALL THE TIME?

"That's a story for another time. I was telling you about when I realised I was in love with your father."The doorbell rang. Ziva sighed. A break from the questions at last!

"Yes?" There was a tall man in a CIA uniform. He eyed her down.

"Ziva David? Wife of Anthony Dinozzo?" Ziva nodded dumbly; suddenly she felt as if she was being supported by a thread.

"Your husband is alive."


	6. Chapter 6

"He's alive?"Ziva took a deep breath and steadied herself against the door. She had so many questions to ask yet no voice to ask them with. The man seemed to understand.

"Yes. While watching a video that we just received we noted the mention of your husband's name. He is a prisoner. We are not able to say who he is a prisoner of yet." Ziva was quick with a reply.

"My father is the head of Mossad, sir. If you do not tell me, I shall go to him." The CIA agent was weighing up both options. He sighed.

"Very well. Come with me. I shall show you the video." In the car he brought down a screen and quickly spoke.

"This is Agent Watterson. I'm requesting Level 4 Clearance." There was an immediate reply.

"Access granted Agent Watterson. What do you want to see?" The man waited before saying.

"The video please. The one that we received yesterday." Ziva felt like she was floating. Clearly it was important , everyone referring to it as 'the video'. It started on the screen.

Ziva was enthralled; by everything. Mostly by the person speaking. She couldn't believe it.

"Is that...?" The CIA agent nodded.

"Yes ma'am. It's Osama bin Laden." Ziva shook her head.

"Isn't he dead?"The CIA agent nodded grimly.

"Yes ma'am. Killed by our own troops and his grave is the sea." Ziva put her hands on her face. This video could be months or even years old! Why was it only sent NOW?

"We are analysing everything Miss David. Just bear with us." Ziva shushed him and listened to the rest of the video. The dialect he was using wasn't one that she was especially comfortable with but she could understand it. And what she understood shook her to the core.

"He wants his son in exchange for Tony. And the exchange will be conducted on Rosh Hashanah in Jerusalem." The CIA agent bit his lip. Ziva turned to him.

"Osama bin Laden has a son? Did you people know?" He could face her no longer so turned away.

"That is a high level clearance Miss David." She drew close to him.

"My husband's life is in danger, do you think I care about clearance?" She turned to the screen.

"This is Agent David. I'm requesting clearance to speak to the Director." The female voice was not quick to reply this time.

"We do not have an Agent David on our register. There is certainly no way to speak to our Director." Ziva sighed. Guess she would have to add a bit more ammo.

"I'm Ziva David, special NCIS agent. This concerns my husband." The woman was tired.

"Honey, no offence but NCIS only deals with navy personnel. I'm sorry for you but you can't." Ziva decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

"My father is Eli David. I will not hesitate to go to him and tell him of this video. Mossad will become involved and then it will be an international incident." Ziva knew the CIA hated those 2 last words.

"Is that the case?"her voice had become more respectful. " The Director wishes to see you as soon as you become available." Ziva stopped and looked back at the house.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes. I just have to finish lunch with my kids." She shut it off and turned to Agent Watterson.

"Do you want to join us?" Agent Watterson nodded with a smile and they both walked back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ziva David." Ziva looked up at the screen in MTAC.

"Yes, Director Marshall. You have heard my husband's name?" He nodded and then played the audio. She had already heard it before but now it seemed more real in MTAC.

"They have him," she said quietly. "Do you have any idea where Director Marshall?" He shook his head.

"As I think you understood the only place they mentioned was Jerusalem." Ziva nodded.

"Yes, an exchange will take place on Rosh Hashanah. Tony for bin Laden's son." Director Marshall bit his lip then sighed.

"Yes. We have his son in our custody." Ziva frowned.

"Where? Gitmo? Florence? Alcatraz?" Director Marshall shook his head.

"Right behind you." She turned round and by reflex pulled her gun out. She gasped.

The man next to Agent Watterson was a tall tanned man with slightly curly hair. A very good looking guy, Ziva was caught surprised .

"You?" she asked in Arabic. He didn't reply but laughed.

"I can't speak Arabic. Sorry." She narrowed her eyes. What would bin Laden want with a son like this? He smiled at her, Ziva noticed that his teeth were snow white.

"What do you do...what's your name?" Sheepishly he replied.

"I'm Michael...Michael Sinclair. The adopted son of Thomas Sinclair. I work for a company that makes bombs for the US Army." Ziva knew that already from the name Sinclair but she still wasn't sure why bin Laden would want this pristine Ivy League graduate.

"I also happen to be the sole heir to Sinclair Industries. I have 2 elder sisters who have already married away." Now she realised. If Osama got this son of his. Not only would he have someone who was trained to make bombs but also a few million dollars in his pocket.

"If you are the sole heir why do you make bombs?" He shrugged.

"I guess it's in my genes Miss David." She shook her head.

"It's MRS DiNozzo. It's my husband who your father has got." Michael clenched his jaw.

"He is not my father. He merely provided me with half of my genes. Thomas Sinclair raised me as his son." Ziva nodded.

"So does your father know about this then?" Michael shook his head.

"...No. He does not. He has given me so much, this is the least that I can for him." Director Marshall spoke.

"Very well then. Rosh Hashanah is 20 days away. I shall speak to you all again very soon." The screen went black. It was awkward between Michael and Ziva.

"I guess that I'll see you soon, Ziva." For a moment he sounded like Rivkin.

"No, Rivkin's dead," Ziva told herself. She turned to the picture of Tony in her wallet and kissed it.

"We'll be together again Tony. Just you wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

She left the tensed MTAC and went to find her children. She looked around urgently for them and found them with Michelle. She had first met her when Michelle needed two bodyguards for the Director of the Navy. The woman looked like she got on with kids and was sitting with them on the floor cross-legged, her red-backed Louboutins beside her. Ziva laughed as Tom taught her how to play 'Cocoa Charlie'. Michelle hurriedly got to her stockinged feet when she saw Ziva.

"It's alright. Hand games can be very addictive!" The two women laughed together. Michelle looked at Talia and Tom sitting together.

"They're good kids Ziva. I don't know how you managed to raise them without..."She couldn't bring herself to say his name. "It's due to you that he's gone," Ziva thought bitterly for a second but soon banished the thought from her mind.

"Mommy! You have to finish the story!" Talia pulled at Ziva's sleeve, her own mocha curls bouncing on her shoulders. Ziva had to think for a few seconds to understand her daughter.

"Oh! Of course, I'm so sorry." She sat down seriously with her children and told the tale.

_**Past**_

"Should we be polite?" asked Ziva. Tony frowned at her.

"Well, we can hardly spit in his face and eat with our hands can we Zee-va?" he replied sarcastically. She slapped him in the arm. Gibbs appeared from a room and smiled a little smile.

"What is it boss?" asked Tony suddenly. He shook his head. Ziva walked up to Gibbs.

"Are you eating with us?" Gibbs' little smile turned into a smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"Sadly I can't share the _pleasure_ of eating with you." He walked past them wordlessly. Tony and Ziva shared a look.

"He's being sarcastic, isn't he?" asked Ziva after a pause. Tony nodded grimly.

"Without a doubt. Did you hear how he said pleasure?" Michelle appeared and Tony grinned.

"Did I hear the word pleasure?" asked Michelle. Tony shrugged.

"Don't be surprised, it's an adjective readily associated with me." Michelle laughed. Ziva sighed. "She's hooked," she muttered. "All that's left is line and blinker." Tony immediately turned.

"It's sinker Zee-va. Anyway Michelle, will you be joining us for dinner with the Director of the Navy?" Tony held out his arm which Michelle took. Ziva retched as Tony started on more of his innuendoes. "Oh God give me strength to get through this dinner...and the whole mission". Ziva would need it.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am sure you two will be suited to the job, what do you think Michelle?" Michelle smiled at Tony.

"I would put my life in Tony's hands any day...and since Ziva is well trained I'm sure she is very capable." They were seated in the Secretary's private dining room. A waitress came in and placed crisp fresh linen on the table.

"We'll have a gourmet feast whilst we talk about the details." A waiter came in and laid four plates of food in front of each person.

"Steak with fine mashed potatoes and green beans. Perfect." Ziva tentatively chewed the piece. The steak was delicious. She carefully ate whilst the others talked.

"We will leave next week," Michelle laid out some papers. "We will stay in England for 3 days before we return." Tony wiped his mouth before speaking.

"If I may ask, why exactly are we going to England?" Michelle and the Secretary of the Navy looked at each other.

"That...is classified. You'll find out when we arrive." Ziva felt the need to speak.

"I feel that Tony and I should have an idea what we are getting into Michelle." Ziva spoke quietly yet powerfully. The Secretary of the Navy smiled.

"You're the Mossad agent, aren't you? Well this mission is to improve our relations with Britain. I will talk to the head of their Royal Navy." The main course was over and their plates were taken away. Champagne was poured into their glasses. Michelle sipped before smiling at Tony.

"I think our relations have already been improved." Ziva cringed as the dessert was brought. It was treacle pudding with clotted cream. The Secretary mmed his approval.

"So, how long have you been working together?" Tony thought for a second.

"A few years now. Ziva's a really good partner, I couldn't ask for better." Ziva smiled happily. She could swear that Michelle just scowled.

**A/N: I know it's really not up to my usual standard but as compensation I'll update regularly**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Ziva, could I talk to you?" Michelle wore a teethy smile on her face and gently caught Ziva's arm. Her hold was light yet firm. Not wanting to act weirdly Ziva agreed. They sat down beside the fountain. It was sunny and the light reflected off the water so it was bright.

"You love him, don't you?" Ziva was caught unawares so she was speechless. Michelle laughed. "You can deny it but I know you're in love with Tony." Ziva casually ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not in love with him!" Michelle raised her eyebrows and stood up. She was taller than Ziva.

"Really? Then would you mind if I did this?" She smiled promiscuously in the opposite direction. Ziva turned round to see who it was. Her heart throbbed.

"Hey gorgeous." Tony slipped an arm around Michelle's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. As his eyes opened he saw Ziva. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Oh...hey Ziva." It was obvious to Ziva that he felt uncomfortable. That provided little comfort. She felt so many emotions at once; hurt, jealously and anger. Ziva felt tears prick her eyes but she had to keep her cool, especially in front of these two.

"Hey Tony I've got to go. Gibbs just called so..." Michelle nodded and smiled, twisting her arm around Tony's. Ziva turned round and sped off before Tony said anything. As she turned round the corner she walked right into Gibbs. He silently glared at her before speaking.

"I didn't call you. Why did you lie?" Ziva bit her lip. The tears were coming stronger now.

"Gibbs...what would you say if I said I think I love Tony?" He sighed deeply and hugged her.

"I would say it was right time you realised it."


	11. Chapter 11

Ziva sat at the table, her hands tightly holding the coffee cup. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Tony. She placed her head in her hands. Tony was stupid, Tony was funny but Tony was also intelligent and serious. She loved all of him.

"Showing my love would be like showing a weakness. I mustn't." Gibbs sat down beside her, a cup of coffee in his hand too. Ziva looked at him, her eyes red from crying.

"Gibbs, what do I do?" He sipped his drink, not once taking his gaze from hers. His voice was soft.

"Follow your heart Ziva. " She frowned and looked at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Don't you believe in Rule 12?" Gibbs smiled a little smile before speaking.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions Ziva. Just try not to get hurt in London." She had almost forgotten that Gibbs wouldn't be there...and she and Tony would be alone. Well, Michelle would be there too.

"One thing I have to tell you Ziva. Don't do anything you're going to regret." Ziva nodded and placed her now empty cup in the rubbish bin.

"See you later Gibbs." She started to walk back to her car. They would be leaving the next day and she still hadn't packed her bags yet. Tony passed her in the corridor. She sighed tiredly when he caught her arm. Tony frowned.

"Hey, are you alright Ziva? You ran off quite quickly from back there." Ziva nodded, trying to keep calm and collected. It wasn't very easy. Tony could sense that all was not alright.

"Look at me." Ziva willed her Mossad training to kick in. Her face was emotionless.

"I'm fine Tony. I was just yearning for some caffeine." She decided to smile a little to keep up the act. Tony still wasn't sure but he knew that it would be weird to probe any more. He hugged her tightly. "Go home and get some rest Zi. We need to be ready for next week." Ziva smiled before turning round. Finally she let the tears roll down her cheeks once more.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ziva...it is Ziva isn't it?" She turned and found herself face to face with Michael Sinclair. He held out a cup of coffee which Ziva was only too pleased to take.

"Isn't Ziva an Israeli name?" She nodded and sipped the coffee slowly, trying to put off conversation for as long as possible.

"Israel's a beautiful country," Michael didn't seem to be talking to her but he continued speaking. "I stopped over on my way to Petra in Jordan." Ziva decided to ask a question.

"What is your opinion of the country then?" Michael sighed pensively and chose his words carefully.

"Israel is one of those things that people look over. They know it's there. It's unassuming. But when you give her a chance you find that she's delightful, beautiful and thoroughly enjoyable...easily relatable to you Mrs DiNozzo." Ziva stopped in her tracks and soon he did too.

"You don't know me Mr Sinclair," her voice was definite. He shrugged and looked her in the eyes.

"You aren't denying me." Tears welled up in her eyes and she walked past him.

"Please don't speak to me unless you have to," she said as she passed him.

"I better find Tom and Tali." She strode purposefully into one room, and then the next. There was no sign of them anywhere.

"Ziva." She sighed and turned to face Michael.

"Is this really necessary?" Ziva asked tiredly. He was the one thing stopping Tony from being with her after all. Michael shrugged again; a casual, almost lazy shrug.

"Yes, unless you think that your children's whereabouts aren't a priority..." She walked forward and pulled his cuff down roughly so that they were nearly nose to nose.

"Where are they?" He tried to pull away but Ziva's grip was really strong.

"They're in the reception." Ziva was immediately up and away. As she approached the reception she heard voices; familiar voices. Could it be...? After all there was no one with THOSE black boots...except for HER of course.


	13. Chapter 13

"Abby?" Ziva's slow steps slowly came to a halt. The familiar figure was indeed Abby and she ran forward and wrapped her hands around Ziva's neck.

"Oh Ziva...Gibbs called me as soon as the news about Tony came out and I would've come out earlier if I wasn't helping the nuns refurbish the chapel..." McGee appeared beside her.

"You know that I was against you painting the church in the first place; especially in your condition." His arm gently wrapped around her waist and his hand settled tenderly on her stomach.

"I'm perfectly fine Timmy! There's no reason why I can't move my arm up and down while holding a paintbrush." Abby's eyes melted slightly as they met Ziva's eyes.

"Tommy and Tali have grown up so much haven't they?" Her hand was being held tightly by Tom. Ziva sighed before kneeling down and kissing Tali tenderly on the head. She looked up at McGee.

"They grow up quickly McGee," she spoke softly. "You must treasure every moment, no matter how untreasurable it may seem at the time!" Both Abby and McGee smiled before Abby spoke.

"We still have a few more months of sanity left." Ziva saw Gibbs before she spoke to Tali.

"Why don't you go and see Uncle Gibbs?" Gibbs smiled a little smile before taking Tom into his arms.

"How is it Ziva?" McGee gently placed a hand on her elbow.

"It's hard...but I've managed in situations like this before. And I have support from so many people...you guys, Gibbs and Tony." Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Ziva...Tony's been missing." With tears in her eyes she shook her head.

"No...there is a Tony that has been there for me and my children." Suddenly Tali ran past them with her arms wide open into the arms of an elderly man. His face was recognisable.

"Grandpa!"


	14. Chapter 14

"There are my beautiful grandkids!" Anthony DiNozzo Sr scooped Tom and Tali in his arms before he whirled them round and placed them back onto the floor.

"How's my favourite daughter keeping up?" His eyes appraised her and she knew battle would be futile. At this moment her face could be read like a book- anything she said would be known as a lie.

"She's managing. How are you doing Tony?" His brows furrowed and when he leaned in to talk to her his voice was soft.

"You don't need to keep up the strong façade Ziva." There were tears in his eyes. She embraced him tenderly and patted him on the back. He seemed to understand- ever since Eli had passed away there had been a hole which no one could fill. It was surprising to all of them but Tony's father seemed to just 'get' her – sometimes more so than her own father ever could and now was one of those instances.

"I'm all cried out," she shrugged it off and forced herself to smile. Someone cleared their throat and both Ziva and Tony Sr turned towards the source of the noise. It was Michelle.

"You have to come now," she was panting. "They established a video link...Tony's live." Ziva barely registered her legs moving and she soon found herself in MTAC. Michael turned round and watched her run in. He sighed – why were the best women already taken?

When she saw the face on the monitor she stopped. The face was unshaved and unkempt, the hair long and greasy but it was him. Her _ahuvi _and soulmate.

"Tony," the name was almost alien to her tongue. "It's you." A weak smile played on his lips.

"Sure it's me Ziva. You okay?" Tears rolled down her face and she felt like throwing a glass at the screen in MTAC. She vehemently shook her head.

"No Tony. I've missed you so much and it gets worse each passing day." She stepped forward and touched the screen. Some part of her could feel his stubble and the warmth underneath. "And now I've seen you its worse. You're not okay so how could I be?" There was silence in MTAC and Ziva was suddenly aware of everyone else in the room. Director Vance coughed.

"Hang in there Agent DiNozzo. The exchange will take place in about 3 weeks from now." When Tony laughed it was a harsh one.

"3 weeks is nothing for me Director. I'll be waiting." The door opened noisily. Ziva tore her eyes away from the screen and found her children running towards her. Tony was silent.

"Why'd you go Mama?" Tom clung to her shirt. She kissed his head and gently moved his hair from her face.

"To see Daddy. Look at the screen Tom." He turned his face to the screen and started to smile. His grin broke her heart and she was sure it broke Tony's too.

You must be Tom," his voice was choked. "I heard about you from your mom...but that was a long time ago. I thought I would never..." He stopped suddenly and Ziva felt movement on her other side.

"Is that really you Daddy?" Tali stepped forward, wary to the point of being frightened. "You look different." His cheeks were glistening when he spoke again.

"I should be saying that honey...you've grown up so much." Suddenly there were shouts in Arabic and Tony deftly replied. Ziva frowned and he shrugged; exactly like he used to in the bullpen. It was casual and careless- something the old Tony clearly continued to do. She sighed, releasing tension.

"Learning Arabic helped me to stay alive this long. They're telling me to shut down. It's a miracle we got this much Zi...I'll be back." He smiled briefly before the screen went black.

Ziva sighed and placed her head in her hands. She had thought it would be easier once she saw Tony again. But it wasn't.


	15. Chapter 15

"Continue the story Mama," Tom tugged at her blouse at the same time he tugged at her heartstrings. "I want to listen to the rest." Ziva cuddled her son close to her, blissfully ignorant of all the hustle and bustle around her as the CIA and FBI worked to save Tony.

_Years before_

"First class...eaxctly like you Michelle." At her obviously faux high trilled giggling Ziva imitated retching; to quick grins from Abby, McGee and Ducky.

"You would've thought he would've had better pick up lines by now," mumbled McGee. "Take care Ziva. Bring back something British for me. I've heard the chocolate is really tasty from there...ow!" He rubbed his stomach where Abby had slapped it while staring daggers at the aforemantioned name.

"I'm going to miss you Ziva!" Abby embraced her tightly before whispering in her ear. "Time for you to make a pass at him girl." Ziva jumped back as if stung. Abby passed over a wrapped batch of freshly baked biscuits. "Don't think you're that good of an agent Ziva...you're still human. Face it, it's only dense McGee who hadn't noticed." At the mention of his name McGee looked up from inspecting his stomach.

"Noticed what?!" Abby turned round prodded him hard in the chest, eliciting another loud 'OW' from McGee.

"Noticed that you're piling on the pounds again! When we get back to the HQ I'm escorting you straight to the gym, you get me?!" The only thing McGee could do was stare back at Abby, who gave Ziva one last encouraging smile.

"Keep yourself safe Ziva. He may not admit it but Tony is very fond of you and I am sure if anything were to happen then he would be very upset indeed." Ziva sighed in frustration.

"Any member of the team would feel that for anyone else. We're a close-knit team Ducky, you of all people should know that!" Ducky smiled, infuriatingly warmly and patiently.

"Just like you didn't realise that people could see your...affections for young Anthony he is similarly unaware that he has romantic feelings for you altogether. Yes, I can see it. Pretty soon I am sure that the both of you will realise." A quick tap on her shoulder broke the almost-spell that she had been under. Tony's wide, genuine smile nearly floored her.

"The faster we get through security the longer we'll be able to enjoy the lounge. Come on Zeevs." He slung his arm through hers and half pulled her away, leaving her stuttering as she tried to regain her composure.

"Isn't Gibbs coming to see us off?" Tony shook his head while they started to take their laptops out of their handbags.

"Nope. He muttered something about seeing us in London...? Don't worry; if there's something we need to know then he'll get to us in time." Security was easily cleared, them being LEO's and all. Suddenly Michelle appeared and subtly nudged Ziva out of the way in order to get next to Tony again. She flashed Ziva an apologetic smile as if to say 'Don't take it personally' before the two strolled casually through Duty Free. As she looked at the couple it felt as if someone was stabbing Ziva's heart. Michelle and Tony looked really good together, and when Michelle gently rested her head on his shoulder Ziva felt she could take the sight no longer.

"Mustn't cry, mustn't cry, mustn't cry..." She weaved in and out of the crowds in Dulles airport before she was pulled into a little side room and the door was closed, plunging Ziva into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**The following opinion presented is not held by me (British person) but is held by British people according to Michelle (who is fictional). Please don't be offended AC xx**

Ziva immediately slackened and told her body to stop struggling, fighting hard against her natural instincts. Her captor instinctively loosened in response to her movements before Ziva lashed out with a foot back into a more delicate part of his body and a sharp elbow up in his face.

"Damnit Ziva!" cursed Gibbs. "It's me!" He flicked on the light switch while holding a tissue up to his nose, red slowly blossoming over the papery folds.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," replied Ziva, and she meant it. "What was I supposed to do?! And what are you doing in Duty Free? Dont you have to taking off soon? " He shrugged as if to say 'Touché' as well as 'I'll tell you later but just listen to me first' before tossing the soiled tissue paper into a basket in the corner of the room.

"Something's up. This might seem like an easy and simple enough operation. Go in, meet some British government officials, have a dinner at the American embassy, do some sightseeing and then come back. The director feels that there is more; that's the reason why you and Tony were nominated for this. You two can take care of yourselves while looking out for us at the same time. You more so than Tony." Ziva smiled quickly before asking another question.

"Are you here just to tell me that?" Gibbs' eyes hesitated, as if he was almost stopping himself from saying anything further. It was quite unlike him, Ziva thought.

"Enjoy your trip Ziva. I trust you'll make the most of it." After pressing a swift kiss on her cheek, he exited the store cupboard, leaving her to shut it behind her a few moments later.

Tony and Michelle were no where to be seen and Ziva was pleasantly surprised to find that she felt neither upset nor angry. True, the niggling feeling that SHE should be the one on Tony's arm would never really go but this was a good start.

"Zeevs!" Tony waved from the entrance to the lounge. "Where have you been? Michelle and I have been waiting for you." Michelle looked peevily disgruntled but a wide smile was almost plastered on her face when Tony turned her way. Ziva rushed up and walked up beside them. After the smiling receptionist with the British accent, only the first of many, waved them through did Ziva truly relax. True, she had flown business before but Ziva had never been able to enjoy it, always on tenterhooks with a free hand ready to pull and ready a gun at any moment.

"I see you're feeling the same way Ziva." Tony smiled knowingly as he snuggled into the chair next to hers. "Finally relishing the meal, not just sitting at the table armed with the fork and knife, all the while staring at the food." She laughed and Tony looked at her with an odd feeling in his eyes, causing her to stop.

"Good way of putting it. Am I right in saying that you're hungry?" Her words started to slip over the growing saliva in her mouth; the whole thing brought a smile to Tony's face.

"As right as saying that you are too." They walked together to the buffet spread, completely unaware of Michelle's assessing gaze.

"You want some of this?" Ziva took the prong in her hands and picked up a golden coloured pastry looking thing. Tony cocked his head, rather like a dog would've don, obviously confused. "It says it's called 'toad in the hole'" She brought it closer for further inspection. "No toad," concluded Ziva.

Tony moved on to another dish and it promptly elicited another chuckle from him.

"This one's called shepherd's pie. And it's not even sheep, it's beef." They laughed in unison, enjoying their camaraderie. Unbeknownst to both of them, the other had sorely missed their familair banter.

"I hope you'll be serious in London." Michelle came up to them, her hands on her hips. "If you are seen to be amusing yourself at their expense...us Americans are already seen as having brash, unruly, self-important personalities. We musn't give them any more reason to think that." She gave both of them lingering glares but rested on Ziva longer than she did Tony.

A silence passed as Michelle went back to her seat and immediately carried on texting.

"Shall we carry on?" asked Ziva tentatively. She didn't know how attached ( or willing to be 'whipped' as Tony would put it) her partner was.

"Sure," he answered. "I see no reason not to."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys thanks for loving and reading my fic! Really appreciated all the reviews so keep them coming! And guests, a special thank you to you all. And that one guest...I was wrong. It IS sheep. AC xx**

"The BA flight to London can now start boarding," the PA sounded all over the airport. Michelle strode over imperiously, her Louis Vuitton bag hanging in the crook of her elbow.

"Come on Tony," she trilled. "We have to go." Ziva finally relented and stood up, prompting Tony to do the same. Her hawk-like gaze didn't miss Michelle's scowl but Tony's only saw her wide-toothed grin.

"I got our seats together. We have a LOT to talk about!" Tony glanced over at Ziva's seat number, which was quite different to his own. Michelle shrugged.

"These 3 were the only ones that had been left unbooked. You don't MIND, do you Ziva?" Right now Ziva was not in the mood for a fight. And there was a tone in Michelle's voice that suggested there would be one if Ziva didn't co-operate.

"Yeah I just plan to sleep. At least we're going through the night, when we arrive in London it'll be the morning." That answer seemed to satisfy both Michelle and Tony, who were happy to walk off arm-in-arm.

"So you're who I'll be sitting next to today." And that was then Ziva looked into the eyes of someone she thought she would only know for the next 7 hours. Ziva never thought she would meet him again years later...but she did.

_Back in the present_

"Mama! What's wrong?" Ziva came out of her reverie when her son started to pull her hair. She hadn't straightened it in a while and now it was curling into those thick ringlets that she had hated for most of her life.

"Nothing is wrong, Tom _yakiri_. There is just someone I have to say something to." She stood up and took her son by the hand, searching for someone who could watch over him while she talked to...

"Looking for someone?" It was Michael. Exactly the same person who she had sat next to on that flight all those years ago, the person who later caused Tony to admit his love to her. But that was a story to be continued later.

"You had that window seat," she breathed. "Of all the people in the world...it was YOU." Michael laughed.

"It took long enough for you to realise Mrs DiNozzo. I'm disappointed." Ziva humphed.

"How was I supposed to remember you? I've been on countless flights and sat next to countless people. I'm sure it must be the same case for you, son of Thomas Sinclair, heir to one of the largest companies in the North-East." Michael shrugged and shook his head.

"No it isn't. Unless pretty girls always sit next to you but there's just the one who completely ignores you, even when you were named in the top 10 on the 'Hottest Heirs' list." Ziva blushed slightly when it occurred to her that Michael was saying that she was that 'pretty girl'.

"There is much that I have to say," he drawled in his husky voice. "But first I invite you to some coffee."

Ziva was in no position to decline.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys thanks for loving and reading my fic! Really appreciated all the reviews so keep them coming! And guests, a special thank you to you all :)

Was this right? Ziva looked across at the man next to her. He was the key to Tony. If she took him now then she could get her husband back...

"Are you alright?" Michael asked her, an undertone of worry in his voice. At first Ziva didn't notice the hand he had placed lightly on her arm. As soon as she did, however, Ziva shook it off with a glare.

"Yes thank you," her voice came out harsher than expected. "...I'm sorry Michael...I just can't..." He nodded with a sad understanding.

"Don't worry. I get it." Michael held out her coffee, taking extra care to make sure that their fingers didn't touch. "Every time you see me you see the one thing standing between you and Anthony." Ziva chuckled lightly.

"Call him Tony. He always said that Anthony was too formal." Ziva sipped the coffee slowly and placed the cup back onto the table.

"Tell me your story Michael. That is, if you don't mind." He shook his head.

"I don't mind at all." He sat up straighter and sipped more coffee as if to prepare himself.

"My mother ran away from bin Laden when she realised everything that he had done. She was just a weak, vulnerable pregnant Afghan woman. Then one month later Aina, my mother, realised that I was growing inside of her." Ziva nodded, prompting him to carry on.

"The one thing that Aina had going for her, apart from her determination, was her knowledge of English. From her rooms in bin Laden's compounds she travelled to the nearest American base in the vicinity. And there was my father, working as a civilian contractor." Tears had started to pool in his eyes.

"They grew to be good friends and Aina tried her best to help out with translating whenever she could. Seven months after she arrived at the camp Aina gave birth to me. Dad promised that he would take care of me, and that's why I'm here today." Ziva cocked her head.

"What happened to Aina?" Michael finally let the tears flow.

"Bin Laden eventually found her and ordered her to come out of the camp. No one wanted Aina to leave but she knew that he would bomb the base if she didn't go." Ziva's curiosity got the better of her.

"How did she...?" Michael swigged down the rest of his coffee before answering.

"She got past the American guards and ran outside. They got her with a sniper. I was just a week old. Dad flew us out to the States the next day."

"Don't you feel as if you'll be finally giving in to bi n Laden?" Michael smiled sadly.

"Let me be and do some good for the first time in my life Ziva."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been a while guys but my GCSE's have finally finished! Please R&R but most of all; enjoy!**

"Mommy?" Tali looked up, her eyes mirroring Ziva's. "This story is really boring. When is it going to get exciting?" Ziva laughed.

"Okay, I'll try my best to make it more interesting for you!" She absentmindedly tucked a curl behind her ear and recommenced the narration of her tale.

_Many years ago_

The dinner had been just as Ziva as expected. Wonderfully presented but of little substance, much like the people who had partaken in the meal. It was already 11 o'clock but Ziva was still on DC time and in spite of the long and early journey she didn't feel ready to sleep just yet.

If it were any other city Ziva would have resigned herself to choosing a film on the pay per view. But this was London; she didn't get a break like this often and she was going to make the most of it.

Simultaneously both she and Tony opened the doors of their hotel rooms. She had changed out of her evening dress into a pair of scruffy jean shorts and a t-shirt. England still managed to have a sultry evening heat in the summertime, presumably nature's compensation for the rain and clouds in the other seasons.

Tony looked sexily rumpled, having abandoned his dinner jacket but still donning his fine trousers. His white starched shirt had been pushed up his arms as far as they would go and the whole ensemble gave him a very bad boy look. Which only sent Ziva's emotions into further turmoil.

"What are you doing out here?" they asked each other in unison. "Answer me, I asked first!" A silence lay across the corridor.

"I am going to experience London at night time," Ziva relented. "I do not wish to be cooped up like a chicken. You?" His casual grin tugged at her heartstrings.

"I don't think I could have put it better even if I had tried. Where shall we go?" Ziva hmmed thoughtfully before turning to Tony with a wide grin.

It suddenly occurred to Tony that no other woman's smile had made him as happy as Ziva's did.

"Let us go where our feet take us." Tentatively she held out her hand for him to take.

"Why the hell did I do that?" she thought. "This is going to be so embarrassing."

"Yes let's." Tony squeezed hers gently, both of them unaware just how significant their decision would turn out to be.


End file.
